Outline
Outline - Draft Primary format: ' 2-3 minute stop motion infographic video containing: #Introduction: In this section we will discuss the history of MySpace, this will include who founded it, when, why and how it became the social networking tool that it is today. As well as this we will look at the application of MySpace in the current and previous daily lives of users. #Business: In this section will be discussing the business model in terms of ownership, company structure and the services which it provides for its users. These services include community interaction as well as sharing and listening to a variety of music genres. We will be paying particular attention to the source of revenue for MySpace and looking at its progression throughout the years. This also includes the Fox buyout of MySpace and it’s restructuring as a result. We will also be comparing and contrasting the current and previous target markets for MySpace and why these changes have occurred throughout its development. #The Fall: This section will critically analyse and evaluate the fall of MySpace in terms of popularity and usage. In particular we will look at the tipping point in which Facebook stole the top spot in the social networking ladder. This section is designed to focus on the poor management of MySpace in terms of maintaining user attention and increasing/maintaining their revenue. #The Resurgence: After the fall MySpace went under massive amounts of restructuring and re-conditioning and had a somewhat “face lift” you could say. This section shows how even though MySpace was de-crowned as the top social media website it was able to be re-branded to focus more on music sharing and new artist exposure. MySpace changed its image and become a more credible resource for the music industry. #Conclusion: Here we will re-iterate the main points we have covered and link them back to main question and in doing so show our retrospective opinion on what the fundamental economic basis of Internet Commerce is. '''Second format: ' A transcript of the video. Group Team Report: * '''Task Delegations: Louis: In-charge of the introduction and conclusion part of the task and will write out a short history of MySpace. In addition, Louis will be in-charge of filming and editing. Iris: In-charge of the target audience and will answer the original target that MySpace aimed for and the service it provided for the audence. In addition, Iris will be in charge of formatting research with Cassie. Bianca: In-charge of business revenue and will answer how and where MySpace gets its’ money from. In addition, Bianca will be in charge of the website, publishing the video and publishing the transcript. Cassie: In-charge of the fall of the company and will answer how MySpace’s reign on the Internet comes to an end, which includes the rise of competitors. In addition, Cassie will be in charge of formatting research with Iris. Ashleigh: In-charge of the resurgence of the company and will answer how MySpace resurfaced with a new target market and a new niche. In addition, Ashleigh will be in charge of graphics for the video. Teamwork Issue: ''' In terms of issue, we have none so far. We are well communicated with each other. This is because we have set up a communication protocol that ensures easy and clear communication between group members. We have a weekly meeting at Curtin to discuss the progress. Finding a time to meet is the only foreseeable major issue in the future. We use a Facebook Group to communicate online and share files. In addition, each of us has every member’s phone numbers for urgent communication. If there are any internal problems, it will be openly discussed in the group through the Facebook group or through real-life meeting. Project schedule '''Week 7 - 10